Ignis
by Arachne Acantha
Summary: Fourth season of Doctor Who with my OC thrown in. Definately NOT Doctor/OC. Its just not. Don't even think about it. Not an M-Sue, or I would have killed her off 10 words in. T for minor language and alcohol references.


**Hey, it's a new fanfic!**

**Rixia: You really should be working on your old one…you know, the one that has me in it?**

**And why should I do that?**

**Axel: Because you actually have READERS for that one…**

**Shut up! Your not even in this genre of fanfics! Begone, back to Kingdom Hearts, where you belong!**

…**So, yeah, I should be working on my KH fanfic, but I have some serious writers block…**

**Rixia: *cough* laziness *cough***

…**So I put this up instead. Oh, and by the way, Xela is pronounced ZAY-luh.**

_Alert. Alert. Alert. Total destruction of the Crola in 26 seconds._

I scowled at the invisible, unbelievably calm voice of the computer. "Why must you be so calm about my imminent doom, huh?"

_Total destruction in 21 seconds._

"Yeah, well, screw you." Well, maybe it wasn't the most mature comeback, but, hey! I'm only 16; I don't have to be mature! Plus, you know, it's a computer, it's not like it really cares.

Anyway, can we get back to my imminent doom?

With 20 seconds to spare, I quickly jumped in my escape pod and shot down to the closest planet. In all honestly, I wasn't sure what planet it was, as I had been too busy panicking about the possibility of my destruction and insulting my ship's computer.

How had I gotten in this situation, you ask? Well, I would like to say that I had been bravely fighting an entire fleet of horrible enemies and saved my planet before sacrificing myself in order to ensure the survival of my race. But then I'd be lying.

I actually…erm…kind of got intoxicated and crashed. Oops?

Who are you to lecture me, though? My mother?

Oh, I hope my mother's not reading this. Mom, I was just joking about the being intoxicated part? Ha ha? Oh, who am I kidding? Why would I care what mom thinks, anyway? She banished me!

Yeah, you heard right. My own mom exiled me from my planet. Because I was "rude" and "unfit for rule".

Yeah, I'm an exiled alien princess. Ex-princess. Whatever. Shut up.

Anyway, my ship crashed, I ended up on earth, I disguised my self as a human, blah, blah, you've probably heard this all before. But I don't care. So sit down, shut up, and listen to my story.

My name is Xela

6 MONTHS LATER

I had been living on Earth for 6 months. And it sucked. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Earth? Because I do. A lot. Plus, being only 16 means I can hardly do anything. Along with the fact that I have no legal identity and therefore can't get a job. Luckily I don't need one, since Earth has lots of oxygen, so I have a healthy food supply. Yes, I live on oxygen.

…You're probably very confused now, huh? Yes? Am I right? Of course I'm right, why wouldn't you be confused? I haven't explained anything. Well, here we go, story time.

My species/race/whatever you want to call it are called Ignis. We are a fire race (hence the fact that we live on oxygen). What do we look like? Well, we look pretty human (actually, humans look pretty Ignis in my opinion, but meh) aside from the fact that we have pointy ears, red eyes with a slitted pupil, wings and a tail. Our wings and tails look like those of what humans call a dragon. In fact, many Ignis scholars believe that the humans' idea of a dragon actually came from them seeing an Ignis that wanted to scare the humans centuries ago. Cool, huh?

Anyway, I can disguise my self as a human fairly easily, with a hat to cover my ears, contacts to hide my eyes, and sweatpants and a hoodie to hide my wings and tail.

So why do I hate Earth, you want to know? Because Ignis have a highly developed sense of hearing (because of our larger ears) and Earth is really loud. We also have a more developed sense of smell, like that of an Earth dog, and frankly, most humans stink. Not all of them, but most of them. It's disgusting; I can barely breathe on that planet. I often wished that I had a worse sense of smell while living there. But, my sense of smell was the reason I managed to get off that stupid planet.

You see, I had been walking down the street and I passed a building for something called Adipose Industries. I guess they sold pills so humans could lose weight. Honestly! I know that I rant about this a lot, but humans really need to rely on a pill to lose weight? Can't they just run around? I swear, I have no respect for those creatures at all.

But, back on topic: I was walking by, wrinkling my nose and grimacing at the smell, when I crashed into someone (I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going). It was a young man, maybe 10-12 years older than me (too old for me, anyway), with a pinstripe suit (weird) and some pretty cool hair. But that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was how he smelled – it was like nothing I had ever smelled before. And maybe you're sitting there going, "hey, Xela, maybe he was just wearing some weird cologne." Don't insult me, I've smelled humans with cologne or perfume on – they still stink like a human, there's just something else mixed in. This guy smelled _completely_ different. It confused me, so I decided to follow him, using my awesome ninja skills. And I don't use that term lightly – I've seen what humans' consider "ninja", and they're total klutzes compared to an Ignis ninja. I followed him to the back door of the Adipose thing and hid, watching him. "What's he doing here?" I wondered as he took something out of his pocket and pressed it against the door handle. My eyes widened as I saw what it was – a sonic screwdriver! Wait, screwdriver? Who the hell has a sonic screwdriver? I shook my head to get my mind back to the point – he had something sonic! Where was he from? I slipped through the door behind him without him noticing and continued to follow him down the hallway. He used his screwdriver to open another door and we both slipped inside a…closet? Why were we in a closet? Even with my skill, I couldn't hide in such a small space for very long, so I decided to just make myself known.

"Why are we in a closet?" I asked from my place on the ceiling, causing the man to look up in surprise.

"How did you get up there?" he asked in confusion, and I grinned.

"I'm skilled," I replied, wiggling my fingers at him. "So why are we in a closet?"

"So we don't get caught by security." He replied, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why can't we get caught by security?" I asked. "Because we aren't supposed to be here. And speaking of not supposed to be being here, how did you get in here?"

I looked at him flatly, "I told you, I'm skilled. I followed you in here." The man raised his eyebrows. "And why were you following me?" he asked. I grinned at him. "Ah, now we get to the heart of the matter. I shall answer your question with another question, after we get out of this closet." The man looked at me oddly, but agreed with a sigh, "Alright."

I don't know how long we were in that closet, but it felt like a long time. Finally the man opened the door and I eagerly jumped out, landing in front of him. "All right, time for my question." I pointed at him. "What are you?" He looked at me in confusion. "Er, I'm John Smith." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask who you were, I asked what you were." "I'm an investigator." I sighed in frustration. "Fine, let me rephrase that. What species are you?" "Er, human?" "No you're not!" I nearly shouted in frustration before I remembered that we weren't supposed to be there. "You don't smell anything like a human!" The man raised his eye brows at me. "I don't _smell_ human? That doesn't make _you_ sound very human, does it?" I crossed my arms. "I never claimed to be." "Well, then, what species are you?" he asked me, and I sighed before removing my contacts and throwing them on the ground (they were getting uncomfortable anyways) and taking off my hat. When I looked back at him, his eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah, you're an Ignis." Then he looked confused again. "Wait, what are you doing here? Don't you lot hate the Earth?" I scowled. "I do. Humans smell awful. I crashed here." The man looked at me and asked, "Well, why don't you call for help?" My scowl deepened. "I can't. I was banished." The man's face lit with understanding again. "Then, you must be Xela!" he said enthusiastically, and I raised an eyebrow. "The exiled princess of Flamma!" I looked at him, surprised. "You've heard of me?" The man nodded, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "I answered your question, now you answer mine. What are you?" The man rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how rude that sounds?" I glared at him and he sighed. "Alright, alright, calm down." He looked me in the eyes, suddenly serious. "I'm a Time Lord." I gasped. "No way! I studied Time Lords at the Academy! But, I kind of got bored, and I don't really remember anything now." The man smirked as I struggled to remember anything about Time Lords. I decided to give up on that. "What's your name? Surely it isn't John Smith, that's a really Earth name." The man smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

I looked at him oddly. "Doctor Who?"

The man, or the Doctor, just continued to smile. "Yes, that works too."

I continued to look at him oddly. "Ooo-kaay. So, why are you here? On Earth? Where it sucks?"

"Aww, don't say that. Earth is a wonderful planet."

"Whatever. Why are we here?"

"It's those Adipose pills. Something is weird with them; the science behind them makes no sense."

"Lots of human things make no sense," I muttered.

"Oi, if you're going to be like that, you can leave."

"No way!" I responded. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in 6 months!"

"Then don't whine, don't insult species, and follow me," he said before walking away.

"You're really rude," I called as I followed him, and he nodded. "And not ginger," he replied absentmindedly. I looked at him in confusion. "How did that make any sense?"

"How didn't it make any sense?" He responded, winking at me, and my confusion increased. I decided to just conclude that Time Lords are really weird. We walked up a bunch of steps, and I decided to take off my hoodie, since it was getting really hot, my wings were really cramped, and the Doctor already knew I wasn't human. I tied my hoodie around my waist and stretched my wings out before flying up the rest of the stairs. Flying took a lot less energy than walking. I waited at the top of the stairs for the Doctor, commenting dryly, "Took you long enough," when he finally got there, causing him to give me a "really? -_-" look. Then he used his sonic screwdriver to open the roof door, and I just had to comment on how ridiculous I thought it was to have a sonic screwdriver.

"Do you have to insult everything?" he asked, beginning to get exasperated, and I snickered. "Maybe."

We ran over to the edge of the roof and got into some little cart thing that human window washers used. We descended down the side of the building until we saw a room with people in it. In it were a couple henchmen-looking humans, an old blonde female (at least, she was old compared to me) and a younger female, who was tied to a chair. I looked at the scene for a while before I looked across the room to see another woman outside the room watching the same thing.

"Hey, Doctor, look," I nudged him and pointed across the room at the woman, who had just turned to see us.

Evidently they knew each other. They started having a silent conversation with each other, until the woman started doing some weird charades thing that confused me. "Doctor, what is she saying?" I asked. "I don't know," he replied, looking just as confused as I felt. Then Donna pointed at the human's we had been watching and froze. The Doctor and I followed her gaze to find the humans staring at us. The woman turned and ran away, and the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver up, lifting the cart thing. When we got to the roof, we ran to the stairs (well, he ran, I flew. I'm lazy). "Doctor, who was that woman?" I asked as I flew beside him down the stairs.

"Her name is Donna. She's…an old friend," he panted back. "Oh, was she your girlfriend?" I asked, intrigued. The Doctor almost fell down the stairs. "What? No!" "Oh," I replied, disappointed. After 5 flights of stairs, the Doctor crashed into Donna, and they had their little reunion before running back upstairs to the roof. What was up with all this running?

When we got to the roof and back to the cart, Donna started talking about how she had been looking for the Doctor, blah, blah, blah… I kind of tuned her out. We then got in the cart and escaped by going back down the building. Then we stopped, and the Doctor assured us that the old human couldn't get us. Then we started going up, back towards danger.

Talk about timing. Then the doctor used his sonic thing to stop the cart again. Then the cable randomly snapped. How exciting! Donna and I both tumbled out of the cart, while the Doctor grabbed the other cable. I quickly unfurled my wings and flapped them to stay airborne. Donna managed to grab the end of the broken cable so she was dangling a hundred feet in the air. Lovely for her. "Doctor!" Donna shouted in fear, and the Doctor looked down at her. "Donna, hold on!" he yelled back. "I am!" she retorted, and I laughed. The Doctor looked over at me. "Xela, grab Donna!" My eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy?" "Xela, grab Donna!" he repeated, more forcefully. I pouted. "But she looks heavy,' I whined. "Xela, just do it!" he yelled, frustrated, and I sighed. "Fine." I flew down and grabbed Donna. Gods, she was heavy. I started to fly down when I saw there was security all over the ground by now. And the old hag was probably still on the roof. I flew up near the Doctor. "Where am I supposed to put her?" I yelled at him, and he looked at me, suddenly getting an idea. He pointed his screwdriver up, and I yelled, "what good is that supposed to do?" before something fell from the sky and the Doctor caught it. It was a sonic pen! The Doctor quickly used the sonic pen to open the window. He jumped through and helped me get Donna through before I flew inside. I ran out of the room, completely ignoring the tied up human, while the Doctor set her free. We ran away, until we ran into the hag. Grr. "At last," she said, all dramatically. "Good evening," the Doctor said. Donna and I both said hello.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"I'm Donna," Donna added.

"I'm Xela," I said boredly.

"Partners in crime," the hag commented softly. "And evidently offworlders, judging by your sonic technology. And your…physical appearance." I rolled my eyes before tuning everything out again. I continued to let my mind wander until a really loud noise caused me to collapse. Remember what I said about having enhanced hearing? Well, it was not helping me out right then. I fell to the ground with my hands over my ears, tears falling from my eyes. The sound stopped, but my ears were still ringing and I was still disoriented. I dimly noticed someone picking me up and running with me, but I was fairly out of it. When I was finally back fully conscious, I realized we were in a closet of some sort (again), with a fancy computer like thing blinking lights at me.

Donna was looking at me in relief. "Oh, I'm glad you're alright," she said quietly. She reminded me of what a mom should be. And she didn't smell as bad as other humans; that was a plus.

I scowled. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't guarantee he will be." I jerked my head towards the Doctor. 'What was that all about?" I complained, wiggling a finger in my ringing ears.

"Sorry," he said absentmindedly and unconvincingly. Then he started freaking out, talking about how the "program had started" or something like that. I had no idea what he was going on about, and my head still really hurt, so I just laid back down and groaned. Well, after a few minutes of freaking out, the blinking light computer thing powered down and people were calm again. Then we had to go back to the roof, and I had to actually run (I was to dizzy to fly). When we got to the roof, there were tons of spaceships in the sky and all of the little Adipose things were floating up into them. And then there was the hag, also floating up.

I zoned out for a little bit, and when I came back to reality, the Doctor was trying to convince the hag to get onto the roof. "Xela, fly over and grab her," he told me, and I shook my head. "I can't." The Doctor glared at me. "Xela," he started in a warning tone, and I cut him off. "You don't get it. I mean I honestly can't. My mind is still all weird from that loud noise earlier. It's too dangerous for me to fly." Just then, the light around the hag disappeared and she fell to her death. Ew.

I followed the Doctor as he and Donna talked about how Donna would travel with him. As she was taking her many, many, _many_ suitcases from her car to his…phone box? He called it a TARDIS….

Anyway, I quietly asked the Doctor, "Can I come?" He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I continued to explain myself. "I don't have anyone here to miss me. And I don't really have a planet to go to…And I think I've already made it clear that I don't like this planet. I promise I won't be annoying if you let me come!" After this I bowed, a gesture that was kind of like crossing your heart on my planet. The Doctor smiled at me and nodded. "Sure, you can come along." I grinned at him and hugged him tightly, whispering a quick, "Thanks" before rushing into the TARDIS. Hey, it was bigger on the inside.

This was going to be awesome.

**So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it awful? Did part of your soul die reading it?**

**Should I continue through the season? Should I just stop it here? Should I go hide in a corner and hang my head in shame? Review, please!**


End file.
